


The Trickster And The Loner

by Navi01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abuse, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Past Child Abuse, Rescue, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navi01/pseuds/Navi01
Summary: Yuri awakes tied and gagged, in a room he seems to remember but can't place from where. He must find a way to escape, and face a monster from his past.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. The Trickster And The Loner

**Author's Note:**

> TW for some mentions of abuse to Bernadetta from her father.
> 
> This is something new I've been working on for about a month. There are supposed to be 7 chapters, but it might get bumped to 8 :') 
> 
> I plan on posting a new chapter every Sunday, so if you like this keep an eye out!

Yuri woke, immediately feeling the obvious: his hands and feet were bound, along with a large wad of cloth shoved in his mouth and tied around his head. His pulse spiked as he began to struggle against the restraints to no avail. After taking a moment to master himself, he began to take in his surroundings. He found a large room, with nothing but stone walls and a wooden door. Through his foggy brain, the room seemed oddly familiar, though he couldn't place from where. Yuri tucked that question away, focusing on the task at hand: escaping. Using the gag to his advantage, he bit down in the musty thing as he pulled his left thumb into dislocation. The pain was strong but brief, and he used the new space in the ropes to gingerly pull his hands out. Before removing the gag, he bit down once again and popped it back into place, this time letting out a yip of pain. After rubbing the calluses on his wrists where the rope had been, he removed the gag using his still intact hand. He then freed his feet and began to assess his situation.  
He was still wearing his officers academy uniform, although it was torn and dirty in some places. He noticed no real bodily harm, except for a scratch or cut here and there. The room, as he had seen before, was completely empty. He got up and stumbled to the door, legs weak from their lack of use. As suspected, the door was locked. Yuri reached down and pulled off his boot, praying that his unknown captor didn't find the small dagger hidden there. Thank the Goddess, he thought as he pulled the small blade from the concealed compartment. One of the advantages of leading a gang of thugs was that he knew to be prepared for times like these. Again, thanking his life style, he fiddled with the door and dagger until it creaked open louder than Yuri would have liked.  
After sheathing the weapon where his other one would have gone on his belt, he opened the wooden door slowly, seeking any guards or patrolmen. Seeing none, he stepped out more confidently into the hallway. It, like his room, was stone, with torches lighting the way that ended in a stairway going up. A small purple banner hung at the opposite end of the hall, and again he felt a sense of déjà vu, though a cloud of fog still hung over his mind. The only other thing in the area was a door matching his own. Hoping it was where his gear was stashed, he made for the new room. The door unlocked and opened smoothly. Inside was not his equipment, but instead a female figure tied to a chair, alone and seemingly unconscious. The enemy of my enemy, huh? He thought, assuming that this person must also be a prisoner. As he got closer, however, Yuri realized that he recognized the person.  
“Bernadetta?” he said out loud. It was enough to wake her, slowly at first and then all at once as she realized what was happening.  
“Wha… Y-Yuri!” she said, all signs of sleep fleeting almost immediately. “Y-you can’t be in my r-room! Wait…” the purple haired girl quieted, taking in her surroundings.  
“Bernadetta, if you have to freak out, please do it quietly. We don’t need any unwanted attention” Yuri said, a hint of nerves infringing on his normally calm and playful tone. He walked over to her and began untying knots.  
“B-b-but Yuri! What's going on? W-why aren't we at Garreg Mach?” she somehow managed to scream quietly.  
“Well… I assume someone in Abyss wanted to make a quick coin and sold me out to some prissy noble. Why you’re here is the real question. Got any enemies I don’t know about?” he added, trying to add some humor in their dark situation.  
“U-umm…” she said as he finally loosened the ropes around her body. “I think Hubert wants to kill me… and Felix… and Lady Edelgard… and-”  
“-So no one.” Yuri cut off, recognizing a Bernadetta rant and stopping it in its tracks. “C’mon. Let's get outta here before anyone comes looking.” He started walking to the door, then gestured for her to follow. She walked slowly and joined him outside. She looked around nervously, until her eyes landed the banner.  
“N-no…” she whispered as tears sprang to her eyes. Bernadetta grabbed Yuri’s sleeve and looked at him dead on, something she did very rarely. “Yuri, you need to get out of here. Now." Her steady tone put him on edge, and he began looking around fiercely, ready for a fight.  
“What? What is it, Bern?”  
“Yuri” she barely made a whisper as she pointed back at the banner. “Don’t you r-recognize it?” Yuri’s head, still foggy from the kidnapping, felt hard for the missing piece. His heart skipped a beat when he found it.  
“Shit” he cursed, mainly to himself. It all clicked into place. They were in House Varley.  
“Shit” he said louder, now grabbing Bernadette's arm to shake her out of her fear induced trance. “Come on. We need to get out of here. Now!” nerves, again, crept into the Abyssians voice. Bernadetta nodded and stumbled to keep up as his pace quickened. “Bernadetta, you need to tell me where those stairs lead.”  
“U-umm… I-I think they lead to the s-servants kitchen on the first floor.” she said, nervously racking her brain.  
“Great,” Yuri thought, silently thanking the Goddess. No one to stop us. They ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, until they were about to pass the final bend. Yuri stopped for a moment, allowing them both to catch their breath. “Here” he huffed, pulling out and giving Bernadetta his dagger. “If we find any trouble, just start swinging.”  
“O-oh… umm, t-thanks. But what about y-you?” she asked, suddenly feeling guilty for taking his only weapon.  
“Don't worry about me. I didn’t get to where I am today by relying on brute force." he said, only semi convincingly. Though the words held truth, he was still feeling off. Despite that, he winked, and they rounded the corner with their best brave faces.  
The room was small, and had no luxuries for the staff, with nothing more than the bare minimum for a functioning kitchen. In the middle of it, seeming very out of place, was a large leather chair. In it sat a large man Yuri had never hoped to see again.  
“Ah” Count Varley sighed, eyeing the pair up. His nasally voice seemed to fill up the room. “It seems I was right in guessing that a commoner like you would try to sneak out through the kitchen like the rat you are.” the count nodded at Yuri. “and you” his voice got louder and he pointed a stubby finger lazily at Bernadetta, who was looking pale as a ghost. “You know what happens when you leave that chair.”  
“F-f-f-father, I-”  
“-Silence! You are not to speak unless spoken to. How could you possibly marry when you act like this?” he sighed and got up, drawing a sword of his own.  
Yuri looked around, trying to find an exit and avoid a fight. Behind the wretched man, he noticed a small hatch with daylight illuminating the cracks. The count followed his eyes and began to laugh when he saw the exit.  
“Oh ho ho? Choosing to turn tail and run instead of defend what little honor you have? I should have killed you when I had the chance. Don’t expect me to make the same mistake.” The Count stated, before raising his sword and beginning to charge. Yuri dogged the attack easily. The man, who was surprisingly light on his toes, pivoted and pressed Yuri against the wall, holding the steel blade to his neck. Yuri struggled to break free, and panic blurred his vision when he faced the truth: the battle had ended before it had begun.  
“It's a shame any final words you would have would mean nothing, rat.” the large man spat in Yuri’s face. He inched the blade closer to the skin, intending to make this death slow and painful.  
“F-father!” Bernadetta shouted, drawing the attention back to her. She was standing near the large chair, holding the borrowed dagger to her face. “Let him go… or I'll… I’ll… I'll cut myself! If you w-want to marry me o-off, it would be a lot h-harder with a big, fat scar on m-my face!” she shouted. Then, suddenly realizing herself, shrank back down. Quieter than before, she said “I’ll stay, and I-I'll be good. I promise. Just… just let him g-go."  
A sickeningly sweet smile crossed the cruel man's face. “But honey, we have to kill the vermin before he brings back more.” The girl looked him dead in the eye and put the dagger to her temple, not quite hard enough to draw blood.  
“H-how much am I worth to y-you?” she asked shakily, dragging the blade lightly across her face.  
Taking a moment to weigh his situation, Count Varley slowly and carefully began to release his hold on Yuri, whose heart was still racing. He looked his childhood friend in the eye, and she gave him a slight nod, eyes darting to the hatch. Go, she seemed to tell him. His stomach turned. If he stayed, he most certainly would be killed, and she would be trapped here. If he left, he would be leaving her in the hands of a horrible man, but Yuri could do something . I’ll be back, he vowed to himself.  
Bernadetta's father let go of Yuri, pointing to the small door with his sword. “Scram. But know that if I ever see you again, I will rip your commoner head from that pathetic body of yours, ‘Yuri’." He spit Yuri’s name like it was poison, reminding him that someone still knew his real name. The house leader restrained himself, remembering he would come back for Bernadetta, and, now, revenge.  
He made his way to the hatch, taking one last look at his friend. She still held the dagger, but it was no longer turned at herself, but instead at her side. Tears welled in her eyes, but she nodded at him as he crawled out.  
A breath of fresh air hit his face, and his own eyes began to well up. Before he could go back and get himself killed, he ran. First to the edge of Verley territory, than to the nearest town. As he ran, plans formed. They didn’t call him a trickster for nothing, after all. Once he was back at Garreg Mach, he would rally his classmates. They would find a way to save her, no matter what it took.


	2. A Concerned Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri returns to the monastery with no explanation, leaving Byeth and the rest of the Black Eagles to worry among themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter yay φ(^∇^ )
> 
> Full disclosure this wont be the best chapter in the story, but I promise it gets better! (Not to toot my own horn but chapter three will be really good so please stay with me!)

Byleth watched in shock as Yuri strode into the monastery almost a week after he and Bernadetta had disappeared. The knights had started looking into it, but she knew that they wouldn't get anywhere fast enough. She stood, baffled, not believing her eyes as her student and friend walked confidently. The shopkeeper Byleth spoke to moments ago tried to regain attention with no success, and the professor dropped the shield she was examining on the counter before running to Yuri.   
“Yuri!” she exclaimed. “Where the hell have you been?”  
He was taken by surprise, and looked at the professor sleepily. “Ah, professor. To what do I owe this fine pleasure?”   
Confused, she restated her question. “Where were you? Where's Bernadetta?”  
At Bernadette's name, an unreadable expression passed his face, before disappearing entirely. “All very good questions, and though I will answer them, I haven't had a good sleep in four days. If you will excuse me, I am off to Abyss." He bid her adieu and walked off in the direction of the secret entrance. Byleth stood there for a full minute, perplexed by the interaction. Does he expect me to wait around for a whole day? Where was Bernadetta? Questions filled her head, and the teacher decided to search for her house leader.   
Edelgard was, unsurprisingly, accompanied by Hubert. They were in the reception hall, poring over a large stack of books borrowed from the library. “El-” Byleth started, before noticing Hubert's sneer at the nickname. “Edelgard.” Byleth sat across from the pair, leaning close and keeping her voice hushed. “Listen. Yuri is back. I just saw him. He looked like crap, and said that he hasn't slept in days''.  
“And Bernadetta?” Edelgard asked, concerned that she had not been mentioned yet.  
“She wasn't there. And he wouldn't answer any of my questions. About her or otherwise. And…”   
“And?” Hubert asked. He wasn't particularly fond of the girl, but by no means did he wish her harm.  
“I don't know” Byleth replied, shaking her head in confusion. “Yuri… he was acting weird when I asked him about Bern…”  
Edelgard let out a quick gasp before controlling her emotions.   
“We musnt assume the worst, Lady Edelgard. Let us bring this up in class tomorrow, and discuss with the others. By then, perhaps Yuri will be able to join. He can enlighten us on the situation, and we can form a plan if needed." Hubert stated, talking directly to Edelgard as if their professor wasn't there at all.  
“Then it's decided,” Byleth said a little too loudly, reminding him that she was sitting across the table. “Tomorrow, we bring this to the others. I won't tell the knights anything for now; any information they find could still be useful." The two young women nodded in agreement while Hubert rolled his eyes.

______________________________________________________________________________

Byleth stood behind her desk as the Black Eagle students filed in. As usual, Linhardt and Caspar sat next to each other, arguing about something that happened last night, and Petra and Dorothea sat together, discussing Bridgid fashion. Edelgard and Hubert took the front row seats, the former giving Byleth a knowing look. Ferdinand sat eagerly beside Edelgard as well, supposedly hoping to beat her to an answer the professor would ask.   
The church bells chimed, signifying both the start of class for the academy and the beginning of morning prayer for the monastery.   
Standing in front of the chalkboard, Byleth cleared her throat in preparation for class. “So class… let's just umm… talk for a second." The students looked back at her expectantly and curiously. ."..Right. So." The professor cursed herself for not planning this beforehand. “Really wish Yuri came today” she mumbled.   
“Yuri's back?” Ferdinand said, overhearing the key information. “His lifestyle may not be admirable, but I am overjoyed at his safety. Where is Bernadetta?” he asked the last part excitedly, jumping to conclusions the exact way Byleth had wanted to avoid.   
“Well, mister Aegir, it seems you have brought up today's topic. It seems… you know what? Screw it. Yesterday I saw Yuri come back. He was tired and dirty, and Bernadetta wasn’t with him. I don’t know what's happening, and I was really hoping he would be in today and tell us what's going on, but he's not. We’ll have to go see him, I guess, but I have no idea if he needs any healers or more time or-” Byleth cut herself off, looking to her students for help. The class sat in stunned silence, digesting all this new information. The weight of this knowledge left the professors chest, but was immediately replaced with the reality of the situation. Her student - her friend - was gone, and she didn't know what to do.   
Edelgard was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. “Professor, if I may… Why don't we go to the Abyss after class? None of the other Ashen Wolves are here today, so they are probably looking after Yuri, perhaps even forming plans." She looked at the teacher, trying to comfort her. Feeling more confident now that someone was willing to help, Byleth addressed her students as a whole once again.   
“...So? What do you think? I’ll be going down and dealing with this regardless, and now El will, too.” Edelgard nodded in confirmation. “Anyone else?”  
“If my Lady goes, so shall I” Hubert said smoothly.  
“As will I” Ferdinand joined, a hint of competition in his eye.  
“Ooh, ooh, we will too!” Caspar held both his and Linhardt's hands up, signifying their unification. Linhardt yawned and rolled his eyes.  
“I would be liking greatly to come,” Petra said.   
She then looked to Dorothea, who added “As will I."  
The class was united, and Byleth felt a sudden swell of gratitude and pride in her students. As difficult as they could be at times, they were still compassionate and loyal to one another.   
The day proceeded roughly, and it was easy to tell that both the students and professor were distracted. They had planned on continuing as normal, and at the end of the day going to Abyss to question Yuri. This would both keep the archbishop from their plans, and give the Ashen Wolf leader time to rest. However, no one could seem to focus on their tasks, and it was clear that any work done today would have to be redone tomorrow.   
At last, the monastery bells rang out, and the lesson time for the day was done. The students began to pack up quickly, even excitedly; most of them had never been in Abyss before. They stood at the large doors eagerly, waiting only for their teacher.   
“Before we go, could I just get an idea of who has actually been there before?” Byleth asked. Edelgard put her hand up confidently, and Linhardt followed sleepily.   
“What?” Caspar looked at his friend with wide eyes. “Lin, when did you go down there?”  
Linhardt yawned loudly before responding. “Oh, I don’t know. A while ago.”  
“What?” Caspar asked, now more confused than before.  
“Okay.” Byleth interrupted, refocusing the group. “So, for those of you that didn’t raise your hands; take these words of advice. Keep your wits about you. There are some good people down there, but also some… undesirables” she said, struggling for the word that wouldn’t terrify the students, while also keeping them informed.   
Edelgard recognized that Byleth was struggling and cleared her throat. “Keep to yourself and you’ll be fine. We're here for Yuri and the others, so we won't need to talk to anyone else.”  
“Right” Byleth tried to regain authority but recognized that the battle was lost. “Umm… a-anyway… let's just get going." She nodded and walked out of the classroom, and the students followed.   
Byleth led her house to a merchant near her quarters. He was rough around the edges, but knew his way around the underground passages better than most, including the professor. She was confident enough of her skills when she went alone, but there were too many things that could go wrong right now, and too many people who could wander off. Better to have an extra pair of eyes at times like these. They twisted and turned through the seemingly endless tunnels, and Byleth could feel the excitement morph into nerves in her students. They were a tough bunch, but this wasn't like fighting on church missions. Hopefully, this won't be like fighting at all, Byleth thought, suddanly acutely aware that they had brought no weapons other than the training swords on their belts.   
After what seemed like hours, they reached a huge clearing, proving how far they were under the monastery. They crossed the bridge over an expanse as deep as the stone walls were high. Their merchant guide left them with little more than a goodbye, and Byleth led them through the underground settlement. Weaving between bits of rubble and cobbled together shops, the students new to Abyss took it in with wide eyes and open mouths. Truthfully, Byleth couldn't blame them: she had been the same at first. A sprawling city under a church? This truly was the stuff of legends.   
She brought them to the Men’s Quarters, knocking and waiting for a moment. After no response, Byleth looked to her students. “Okay… so…” Panic passed over her face. I couldn't send a student in… could I-  
Edelgard interrupted her thoughts with blissfully good timing. “Perhaps we should check their classroom. Maybe Yuri is feeling better?” Byleth nodded, relieved with the direction this went in.   
The group walked off as Ferdinand questioned Edelgards statement. “They have classrooms down here?”


	3. Raw Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagles and Ashen Wolves come together to create a plan for saving their classmate and friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading these! We're only three chapters in but I hope you're liking it so far. This chapter was super duper fun to write, might be one of the best conversations I've ever done (not to toot my own horn but...)! Any who, I really hope you like it!

“And then--hello, friends,” Yuri said coolly to the Black Eagle students as they entered the Ashen Wolves classroom.  
The room itself was in a constant state of distress. The chalkboard at the head of the class held scratches and cracks. Tables were pushed haphazardly against the walls, with books and papers that bore no connection to one another scattered across them. Inside the room were the Ashen Wolves students, who were arranged in a semicircle facing the entrance.  
Constance stood beside the chalkboard, holding herself with a noble's grace and poise. Hapi sat on one of the tables with legs crossed, waving at the newcomers. Beside her stood Balthus, hands on his hips and seemingly lost in thought. Last was Yuri, leaning on a desk across from the two, who appeared to be mid sentence when the group walked in. He looked much better since the professor had seen him last. It seemed he had gotten rest and had time to clean his uniform.  
“Yuri, thank the Goddess that you're okay." Byleth walked up to the house leader and looked him dead in the eye. “But where were you? What happened? And where's Bernadetta? Is she okay?” She added emphasis at the end, knowing that its answer would be the most important.  
Yuri didn't seem fazed by the abundance of questions, and in fact seemed to welcome them. “Well, since you're all here now,” he gestured to both classes of students, “I can explain our situation. And our mission.” Concerned by the ending of the statement, the students and professor gathered closer, listening intently to the retelling of the past week.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Yuri finished the recap, and everyone's eyes went wide. It was silent for a moment before Hapi chimed in. “Wait… so, sorry, but could you rewind? Why were you taken too?” It was a decent question; Yuri left out anything that they didn't need to know. The less they have on me, the better, he thought.  
“Hmm? Oh, ah, I’ve pissed a lot of people off. Probably stole something a while back." Hapi nodded, but she didn't seem satisfied with the answer. He decided to distract the room before any more follow-ups came. “So, any other questions? Or can we start working on a plan? You all know her, and what years in that house did to her.” He was met with nods of agreement from everyone, but primarily the Black Eagles. They've known her for the longest, and if not her then her awful father. “Good. So, obviously, our goal is to bring Bernadetta back here. Any way ‘Her Majesty’ here could pull some strings for us?” He over-embellished her title as he asked her directly.  
Edelgard rolled her eyes at the formalities from him. “Well, until I become Emperor, I will have little say. However…” Hubert’s body tensed up, and he looked at her warningly. ."..No, never mind. I am afraid that I cannot help in that way, though I do support this mission. Perhaps we could try sneaking in?”  
Yuri eyed her suspiciously, as if there was something she wouldn't share, but decided to ignore it for now. “I thought about that, but in a house as prominent as his there are bound to be guards. The only reason we didn't see any would have been because he wanted to deal with us himself.”  
“Well, those guards would be nothing to us” Balthus commented, punctuating the sentence with a crack of his knuckles. Caspar nodded enthusiastically at this idea.  
“But do we really want to hurt them?” Dorothea questioned. “They probably have families, and they all need jobs as much as the next… guy.” she hesitated, looking around and realizing that the majority of people here were nobles and had never worked a day in their lives.  
“But if they are helping to childnap Bernadetta, does that not make them bad people?” Petra asked. All of a sudden the classroom was home to a heated debate, where no one could hear themselves think. Byleth walked around the chaos and up to Yuri, who was looking both exasperated and annoyed.  
“I’m glad you’re okay” she said, just loud enough for him to hear over the noise. “But what really happened? I know you left something out." He looked at her with a blank face. He’d only known her for a few months, but there was something about her - something he couldn't place - that made him trust the professor. After deciding she wouldn't do any harm with the information, he nodded his head to a corner of the room. It was as far away as they could get from the others, and it would be quieter for him to talk.  
“So… I don’t really have the cleanest history. Some crime, some aliases, you know the drill.” Byleth nodded; she had heard of his time as Count Rowes adoptee, and of the scandal that forced him into Abyss. “Anyway, a while back, I was hired… as an assassin.” Again, the professor nodded, though she was taken aback with his bluntness on the topic.  
“And… who was the target?” her tongue felt like sandpaper, and she suddenly felt unprepared for an answer. Yuri looked back at the group with shame in his eyes.  
"Bernadetta. My aim was to get close to her - to befriend her - and stab her in the back." He chuckled dryly to himself at the accuracy of the phrase. “So I got this job as a gardener on the estate. She wasn't always like she is now, you know. She was outgoing, and even spontaneous." He was clearly lost in memory, but Byleth let him keep talking. She had never seen this side of Yuri, and certainly never heard of a Bernadetta who acted like this. "We used to play this ridiculous game. We would run around with the gardening shears and pretend to be knights." he pulled up his sleeve, revealing a small scar on his forearm. "That's how I got this. But then the deadline came. And I was close. I was so close to doing it, but…”  
“But... you couldn't, right?” Byleth said slowly as she pieced the clues together. “You couldn't, and… and that's why you were taken. It-”  
“-It was revenge,” he cut off harshly. “Revenge on a fool who found more value in coin than in human life." His hands were shaking. Yuri turned away from the professor, unable to face her. After a moment, Byleth put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.  
“We all have to do things to survive, and some of them are bound to be messy. What matters - what really matters here - is that you were given a choice. Instead of having innocent blood on your hands, you chose to accept a punishment that you didn't deserve. You might feel uneasy, or even guilty about the whole situation, but I think it proved that you were and are a good person." He turned and looked at her and, for the first time in their friendship, Byleth saw Yuri vulnerable. Tears welled in his eyes, though they both knew he would never allow them to fall.  
“Thank you, professor." It was barely more than a whisper, but she heard it loudly and clearly. She smiled at him warmly.  
“Take a minute to prepare yourself, then come back to the group. We’re going to need a plan if we want to save her." With that, Byleth winked and returned to the other students, for once getting to be the cocky one in the relationship.  
The other students were no longer arguing about the innocence of people in various positions. They now sat on and leaned against the tables, split off into their own groups and discussing an array of topics. On her way to speak to Edelgard and Hubert, she overheard bits of conversations. She saw Caspar and Balthus arm wrestling, Constance and Ferdinand discussing Empire politics, and Petra and Hapi drawing constellations. Months ago, when she was new to her teaching position and still chose to recruit the Ashen Wolves to join her class, she was concerned that the two houses wouldn't mesh well. The Adrestian Empire produced noble and straight-laced students that made up the Black Eagle class. The Ashen Wolves were, for lack of a better word, outcasts. Seeing them treat each other as equals and friends was something she was hesitant to expect but overjoyed to see.  
Byleth approached the princess and her retainer, who were having a hushed conversation she was unable to make out. They stopped abruptly as the professor joined them, leaning against the doorway.  
"What happened? I saw you two speaking before," Edelgard asked, gesturing to the corner where Yuri still stood, now a little straighter than before.  
"It was nothing," Byleth responded, not wanting to betray Yuri's trust and share his story.  
"You would do well not to lie to us," Hubert said grimly, a flicker of warning in his eye.  
"Hubert..." Edelgard shook her head at her friend. "If she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't have to."  
"As you wish, my lady." He glared daggers at the professor.  
"Really, it was nothing important," Byleth said, mainly to Edelgard. "If it was, I would tell you." Edelgard felt her cheeks redden to a shade that rivaled her cape and looked away. She was entranced by the teacher and this level of trust, but now she felt shame for not telling her everything. Before she could say something she would regret, Yuri was returning to the head of the room, ready to continue,  
"It, umm, looks like we're planning now!" Edelgard said, grateful for the excuse to leave. The rest of the students, Black Eagle and Ashen Wolf alike, gathered around once again.  
“Alright.” Yuri started. “We really need to do this, so can we please not get sidetracked?” Some looked around sheepishly while others seemed unaware they had been off task at all. “Good. To avoid another waste of half an hour, let's try to vote on ideas. Diplomatically. Here, let's try this: If you think we should storm in with fists of fury and bust her out, say ‘Aye’." Just less than half the group spoke, and this left Yuri pleased. “See? Now we won't do that, because more people would rather not.” Byleth watched in amazement as Caspar and Balthus rolled their eyes in near perfect synchronization.  
“Oh, what if we snuck in to get her? Like in those heist books?” Dorothea pitched. “We could host a performance to distract them with song and dance, and the rest of you could walk in and out with a piece of cake." She was already lost in the fantasy.  
Hubert scoffed at the idea. “If he plans to marry her for financial gain, would he not use the party as a bribe for the highest bidder?”  
“...Well, no one asked you, Hubert” she mumbled, neglecting her nickname for him. He smiled at the annoyance radiating off of her.  
“Hmm…” Constance started, figuring out her idea as she said it. “Maybe even if Edelgard- I- I mean ‘Her Royal Majesty Lady Edelgard!’” she said, remembering the aid an Emperor could bring in restoring House Nuvelle.  
Edelgard chuckled at her distress. “‘Edelgard’ is fine, really. What was your idea?”  
“My deepest apologies, La- umm, Edelgard” Constance was beet red. “My humble opinion was that maybe, even if you are not emperor yet, you could try convincing your father to help?” the former noble said, flustered.  
“Perhaps. We could try that, but there is always the possibility that it's deemed too personal for us to get involved.”  
“O-of course. A thousand apologies for such a foolish idea” Constance said a bit too loudly as she tried and failed to casually cover her face with her hands.  
Hapi rubbed her friend's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. “It’s okay, Coco." She then addressed the room. “Umm, isn't this a little obvious?” The group staired back blankly. “He took something we wanted, so we do the same to him. Anyone know what he likes?” The others began to nod slowly, still perplexed that such a clear and simple answer had evaded their grasp.  
“My father always said after they met that he was only interested in money,” Ferdinand offered.  
“How are we supposed to come up with enough money to trade him for his own daughter? Hell, I can’t even afford to bet on the cage matches anymore.” Balthus looked to Yuri for confirmation, who in turn nodded vigorously.  
“Maybe we are not needing the money, but something that is worth a lot of it,” Petra offered.  
“Well, pal, I can’t help with that eith-” The Ashen Wolf started before Linhardt cut him off.  
“-It doesn't need to be worth anything. He just needs to think it is.” He said in a derogatory tone before resuming his book.  
"Where are we supposed to find something like that, Lin?" Caspar asked, dragging his friend back into the conversation.  
"Caspar," Yuri said with a glimmer in his eye. "This is Abyss. We can find anything down here."


	4. The Shadowed Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri, Byleth, Edelgard, and Hubert search the Abyss market to find something worthy of trading for Bernadettas safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all love Anna here (๑♡⌓♡๑)
> 
> Half way through!! I hope y'all are enjoying this so far! This is the first big writing project I've ever done before, and all of your comments and Kudos have ment a lot, so thanks ^,^
> 
> Off topic but there is a link to a poll in my profile and it would be really handy if you could take it. Down the road in this story I have a Byleth/Edelgard romance planed, even though they are teacher and student. All thats going to happen is a kiss (initiated by El), and then Byleth saying that they have to wait until she graduates. I absolutely do not condone a relationship like this at all, but that first scene really got away from me. Anyway, taking that would be awesome for me, so thanks a bunch! (If the link doesn't work let me know:) !(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

The market in Abyss was bustling with merchants and customers, both of which were mainly comprised of mercenaries and thieves. Being sold was a variety of items, ranging from food to clothes to weapons. It had been one day since their planning session, and the Black Eagle students were more prepared now after their venture yesterday. Despite that, it had been decided that the market was a bad place for large groups, especially that of unprepared ones, so they chose to send four out while the rest waited in the classroom. The team was composed of Byleth, Yuri, Edelgard, and Hubert. Yuri led the way, weaving through stalls and people as he had done many times before.  
“Just a little further” he shouted over the noise to his classmates and professor. They nodded as they struggled to keep up with his pace.  
Finally, Yuri stopped at a stall. It, like most of the others, seemed to be made mainly of rubble. Inside were jewels and expensive looking art pieces, and a woman behind the counter. She had long, dark pink hair, which was tied up in a messy ponytail.  
“Welcome!” the woman said over enthusiastic. “What can I get for you?”  
Yuri turned back to the others. “This is Anna. She can get you anything for a good price.” Anna winked when he said that. “Anna, what do you have in the way of forgeries?”  
She froze and looked around nervously. “Yuri!” she said in a hushed voice. “Don't say things like that out loud! People might start to get ideas about my store.”  
Yuri offered a golden broach that Edelgard had given him for this exact purpose. “Does this help?”  
Anna eyed him and each of his companions carefully, before swiping the broach and pulling back a dirty sheet that acted as a wall. “Come on." She ushered them to come through and into her makeshift back room. The inside was lit by many candles, and was home to wears similar to those out front. It was small, and had just enough room for crates that acted as chairs. Anna gestured for them to sit, and all but Huber complied, who stood seemingly on guard at the door. “So, whadda you need?” Anna asked openly now that potential customers couldn't hear.  
“We are looking for something that appears valuable,” Edelgard offered.  
Anna put her finger to her chin. “Hmm… maybe something like this?” she grabbed a necklace from an ornate golden box and held it out. The thin gold chain supported a large pendant. On it was a large blue jewel, and gold framed it in a delicately patterned manner. “The stone is made of glass to look real, and based off of something a princess wore hundreds of years ago. They say it gave her an enchanted singing voice." The group could not deny that it was, indeed, beautiful, but they felt that it was too small for this matter.  
“Maybe something a bit more… impressive?” Byleth asked.  
Anna nodded, eager to please a customer, but when she turned to look Byleth could hear mumbelings about someone called “Azura”, though she had no idea who that was.  
She then pulled a large rapier-like sword from a box. It had a braided purple hilt and was in a blue, silver and green sheath. “The original was called the ‘Mani Katti’, and was once wielded by a great warrior. It's weighted to feel real, and even though it's not the original, it's fully usable to take down army's” she said, giving it as much of a swing as she could in the small space.  
“Anna,” Yuri said, ducking out of the sword's arc. “Could we pay you to make something?” Byleth and Edelgard gave Yuri quizzical looks.  
“Well, sure, but I'd need the original if you want it to look good." She returned the sword to its box and sat back down across from the group.“Of course” he replied, keeping the conversation casual. “If we gave you the model today, how soon could it be done?”  
“Hmm… depending on how big it is, I could finish it in about three days, and paint it in another. That time, plus the materials would run you…” she muttered, counting on her fingers. “50,000 gold." She beamed at the number. Byleth was phased at the thought. That's more than I make in a year here.  
“And how negotiable is that price?” Yuri asked, always keeping his cool.  
“Well, for customers as good as you, I’ll bring it down to 45,000. Do we have a deal?”  
“Unfortunately not." He stood up from his seat and motioned for the others to feel the same. “I’m sure Happi could make one just as good."  
Anna was beginning to panic. “W-wait. 40,000." The group began to walk out. “37? 36?” She moved to block the exit. “35,000 gold. Best offer you’re gonna see." She was breathless now, silently praying for the sale.  
Yuri looked to the others, who were baffled by both his bargaining skills and how quickly the merchant broke. “Sold” he said, shaking hands with the girl. He then squeezed around her, talking as he moved. “When we come back, we will have money and a model.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

When they returned to the class, they found the remaining students gathered around Balthus and Petra. They had moved a table to the center of the room, and the two were arm wrestling on it. Petra had Balthus nearly beat when she noticed the professor. She immediately let go, leaving her competitor to slam his fist into the table. “Greetings, professor! Have you had success on finding the worthless item?”  
“We found someone to make one, but it won't be so worthless…” she said, looking at Yuri.  
“We’re gonna need to find 35,000 gold.” Yuri said, explaining Byleth's words. “After that, it's going to take four days for her to make, so let's work quickly, yeah?”  
“And what exactly will this artisan be making?” asked Constance.  
“Oh, right. What's the most valuable thing to an Empire noble?”  
“Protecting the common folk!” Ferdinand answered confidently.  
Edelgard rolled her eyes. “Crests?” Yuri nodded in response, deflating the orange haired boy.  
“Bingo. But we can’t exactly give him that. So what's the next best thing? A Relic.” He answered this question himself. “And I just so happen to have one. So she copies it, we present it to the bastard, and Bernadetta comes back, safe and sound." Byleth nodded, remembering the hoops she jumped through to help him retrieve the item. She was glad it would come in handy, but didn't trust that Anna as far as she could throw her.  
“Sure, but how are we supposed to come up with that much gold so fast?” Dorothea questioned. The others nodded in agreement.  
Byleth offered the 4,000 gold she had been paid this month, and Edelgard added 10,000 gold worth of things she could sell. Others slowly chipped in, and by the end of the day they were only 6,000 gold short.  
“Come on, people! Let's get this order in by today! I know you have it in you!” Yuri looked directly at Caspar, Linhardt, and Ferdinand with the last sentence.  
Ferdinand was the first to cave. “I… suppose I can add another 1,000 gold. But that's really it! I can’t have my father hearing about this.” he said as he reluctantly placed an ornate silver dagger on the pile.  
Edelgard noticed the look on his face - on everyone's face - as they gave up their property. “I… I think that I have something that could cover the cost. You should all keep your possessions. I’ll bring it here tomorrow, and we can go after class." Hubert looked at her almost pitifully but said nothing. Her classmates thanked her as they gathered their belongings and began packing up for the day. Ferdinand looked at her with the most gratitude Byleth had ever seen from him.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The next day, after class Edelgard ran directly to her quarters before they departed to Abyss. She fished around in her pocket for a ring of two keys. Using the first to open her door, she used the second to open a locked cabinet in her closet. Carefully, she pulled out the box inside, heart thumping in her ears. She returned to the class, where the rest waited. Seeing the box in her hands, Byleth looked at her quizzically but smiled nonetheless. No one asked her about it's contents until they reached Abyss once again.  
“What's in the box, princess?” Yuri asked.  
“Compensation” Edelgard replied simply, giving no more explanation. Yuri was about to inquire more when he noticed Hubert giving him the worst look he had ever given. If it's that bad, I don't want to know, he thought.  
At the princesses' request, only she and Yuri went to make the deal. They stopped at the same stall, and Anna sat eagerly.  
“Hey Anna,” Yuri said casually. “Here's the model,” he said, holding up his left hand. On it was his Relic, Fetters of Dromi. It was a bone like thing, as all Relics were, with a crest stone resting on the back of his hand. He pulled it off and gave it to the shopkeeper.  
“Great! And the compensation?” the pink haired girl asked, again, too eagerly.  
“Here” Edelgard said, pulling the lid off the box. Yuri and Anna's eyes went wide when they saw what was inside.  
“Is… is that real?” Anna asked.  
Edelgard sighed and looked away. “Yes. It was my mother’s. Will it cover the cost?”  
“And then some!” she exclaimed before running back into her shop to get a pillow and box to store it on. She returned and picked it up with extreme care. In her hands, Anna was holding the horned crown that all female Adrestian Emperors wore in their reign. It's tan colouring completed the illusion that the wearer had ram like horns, and was made of the finest medals in Adrestia. For Bernadetta, she reminded herself. Her friend's life and safety was worth more than any heirloom, no matter how much it hurt to part.  
After securing the crown's safety and taking Yuri’s Relic, Anna returned with the two objects she had shown the group before: the necklace and the sword. “The crown is worth a lot more than a custom job, so take these, too.” Yuri thanked the merchant and took the items on Edelgards behalf, as she was still reeling from the loss. They returned to the Ashen Wolves classroom, though Edelgard didn't speak for the rest of the evening.


	5. A Completed Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students and professor make final preparations for their journey, only to face another obstacle in their path from Rhea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First off; I'm not gonna lie when I say that this is another filler chapter. I promise that the next one is much better though! 
> 
> Also, apologies for some cringy Ferdinand x Dorothea stuff. (I don't even know where that came from; I like Ferdie and Bernie much better as a couple)
> 
> Anyway, as always, thanks for reading, and have a great day!

After Anna was paid, all the students could do was wait and work. Edelgard was tasked with writing the note to Count Varley, outlining the nature, location, and date of the trade. Yuri spent his time keeping an eye on the merchant, and making sure she did nothing to his Relic. The rest of the students were left to find as much information as they could about the Count and his land, while Byleth tried to find a way to inconspicuously get her students to the deal without attracting the Archbishops attention. It had been only a day after Anna had begun to work, and Byleth sent her students to Abyss without her for the first time. She, of course, convinced the merchant that guided them the first time to help again, and now stood outside of the audience chambers of the monastery. Inside was Lady Rhea, Archbishop to the church of Seiros. Like many of the faculty in the church, there was something unsettling to Byleth about Rhea, though she couldn't place what.   
Rhea was, by definition, a beautiful woman. She had long, green hair and flawless skin that rivaled a porcelain doll’s. On her head was her gold and white crown, and two white lilies tucked into the curls of her hair. Byleth took a deep breath and walked into the chamber, bowing when she reached the woman. “Archbishop.”  
“My child” she said with her honey like voice, touching Byleths cheek as she stood up. “What can I do for you?”  
“I was wondering if I could get permission to take my students out of Garreg Mach next week? I heard from someone in the, umm, market that a group of bandits was targeting a local village.” she said, already finding holes in her own story.   
“Would… the knights not be better suited for something like this? And if something were to happen to a student… or you…” she trailed off, seeming to find the thought unfathomable.   
Damn it, Byleth thought. “N-no! I think my students could use the experience. Very, ah, educational.” She shook her head vigorously, trying to sell her idea. “And- And Linhardt! He's come so far. Master of white magic. He could heal us easily!”   
Rhea looked at her suspiciously, but finally, something in her head clicked, and she nodded. “If you are confident in your skills, then I shall be too.” Byleth sighed with relief, and turned to walk away before Rhea finished speaking. “But please, take Catherine with you.” The professor nodded mechanically. Crap, she thought as she walked away. Catherine was nice enough, but would most definitely tell the Archbishop of what they were really doing.   
____________________________________________________________________________

Byleth walked through the tunnels to Abyss, spending the time trying to think her way out of the new hole she had dug for the class. Reaching no avail, she finally reached the Ashen Wolves classroom. Edelgard noticed her first, putting down the quill she was holding.   
“Professor? Have we been granted permission?” The other students began paying attention as they noticed her presence.  
“Well… yes, but on the condition that Catherine joins us. Rhea’s knight,” she added, clarifying for any students who were unsure of who she was.   
“Rhea’s lackey,” Hubert corrected quietly.   
“He's right,” Yuri said, clearly overhearing the statement. “If she catches wind of our plan, so will Rhea.”  
Ferdinand looked at the house leader, confused. “Why should she not know? Would she not lend us knights and aid?”  
“Ferdie!” Dorothea chided him. “It's the Count's daughter, so she will probably think what he’s doing is okay.”   
Hapi continued the statement. “And if she does find out, she’ll punish us first.” She pointed to herself and the other Ashen Wolves, all of whom nodded in agreeance.   
“Okay. So how do we stop that from happening?” Byleth asked, dragging them back to the topic at hand.   
“Well where exactly does Rhea think we are going?” Byleth detected a resentful tone when Edelgard spoke of the archbishop, but no one else seemed to.   
“I told her we were routing some bandits planning to attack a village.”   
“Hmm…” Yuri pondered. “I could get some of my guys to do it, as long as we don't hurt them too much.” Byleth liked the idea, but didn't see how it could work. How were they supposed to get Catherine, wielder of the Thunderbrand, to hold back without knowing?   
“What if we were separating her from us?” Petra offered.   
“Lose her? ...I think that could work.” Edelgard said, thinking as she spoke.   
“And if it was staged to look like an accident, suspicions wouldn't be raised.” Hubert added, smiling deviously.   
Byleth gave him a warning glare that only professors could do so well. “Hubert, we’re not killing or maiming anyone. Not Catherine, and not the Count.”  
The retainer backed down, but not before adding “It could look very natural,” to which Byleth shook her head.   
“But yes,” the teacher added, puting the last moments behind her. “Losing Catherine sounds doable.” In response to that, Ferdinand and Dorothea grabbed maps they had been studying. For two people who claim to hate each other, they sure spend a lot of time together, Byleth thought subconsciously. The pair then began to point out places en route to the Varley house with thicker forests and split paths.   
“It's best if we get separated as soon as possible-” Ferdinand said as he pointed at various locations on the map.  
“-So we might as well start trying here” Dorothea cut him off and pointed to an area near Garreg Mach. “We can tell her we’re-”  
“-Going to a village close enough to the Varley house that-”  
“-It still makes sense to go this way, but-”  
“-If she still goes to the village-”  
“-She’ll be too far away-”  
“-To find us!” they said the last part in unison, staring daggers at one another.  
The room was silent for a minute, everyone eager to see who would speak first. After seeming to speak to each other through their eyes, Dorothea sighed and turned to Byleth as if nothing had happened.   
“So, what do you think, Professor?”  
Byleths eyes darted around, unsure of how to react. “Umm… it's a sound plan.” The songstress beamed at the praise and returned to her spot beside Ferdinand. “Okay…” Byleth started, still unsure of what to make of what just happened. “So, if that's dealt with, how's the letter coming, El?”  
Edelgard returned to the table she had been sitting at and picked up a piece of parchment. “I am nearly completed, professor.” She handed it to Byleth, who read it aloud.

“Religious Affairs Minister Count Varley,”  
We, as in the students of Garreg Mach Officers Academy who hail from the Adrestian Empire (Her Royal Majesty Princess Edelgard Von Heresvelg included), have shown much concern regarding the whereabouts of your daughter, Bernadetta. As you must have heard by now, she was taken in the night from her quarters just over a week ago, and we have no way of knowing where she is.”  
This is immensely unfortunate, as Her Royal Majesty was to present Bernadetta and her family with an incredibly valuable Relic once thought to be lost to time. If Bernadetta were to ever return to the academy, however, the princess would still find it fitting to present this award for academic greatness to your family.“  
Our class has plans to enter your territory in exactly one week, on the nineteenth of the Verdant Rain Moon. If you so happen to be there, we may discuss Bernadettas well being and what can be done about it. In case she happens to be with you, we will bring the previously stated Relic on our journey.”

Edelgard blushed as she heard her words read aloud by the professor. “That's all I have so far…”   
Byleth smiled kindly. “It's good, El. Maybe add something about not bringing a ton of guards to the meet?” Edelgard nodded at the suggestion before making a note of it on a separate piece of paper. “Yuri? How is Anna doing?”   
“She’s working quickly, and I expect that she will be done a day ahead of schedule.” Yuri then gave Edelgard a knowing look, who in response winced and looked away. Byleth wondered if it had to do with the payment yesterday, the information to which Edelgard had not yet shared.   
“Well, I suppose all we can do now is wait.” Byleth announced.  
“I’ll finish the letter and send a messenger tonight.” Edelgard declared, pleased by the change of subject.   
The rest of the day was spent in the Ashen Wolves classroom, with students preparing for the expedition. Edelgard finished the message, and Dorothea and Ferdinand continued to bicker over the map. Byleth joined Yuri as they ventured back into the market, looking for an update from Anna.   
No one stood in the stall, so Yuri picked up a bell on a shelf and began to ring it, hoping to signal the shopkeepers attention. Anna burst from the back room with colours smeared across her clothes. “Welcome! Oh, Yuri. I've just started painting it now.” She gestured to her dirty clothes. “Not to pat my own back, but this might just be the best one I've made yet! Come see!” She pulled back the curtain with her elbow, as to not sully them with the paint on her fingers. The two entered, and were once again welcomed to the small space behind Anna’s shop. The only noticeable difference was that the crates where they sat before were covered in bottles of paint and brushed, with two almost identical Fetters of Dromi side by side on top of it. The only noticeable difference was that one had color while the other was plain like the clay it was made from. “So? Whadda you think?”  
For once, there wasn't a hint of sarcasm or an ulterior motive in Yuri's voice. “That looks amazing, Anna. Really.”   
“Aw, shucks. The Savage Mockingbird really does have a heart.” His eyes went wide at the name, and Anna winked. “Don't worry; I'll never tell. Anyway, this should be ready by tomorrow night. Does that work?” Yuri nodded, struggling to regain his composure. How does she know? He wondered that to himself as they left the tent and returned to the classroom with good news. In six days, they would leave, and in three more, Bernadetta would be back, safe and sound.


	6. The Church's Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students, professor, and knight finally set off on their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home stretch time!! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))
> 
> But also: a disclaimer. In this chapter Edelgard and Byleth (finally) get it on. I in no way condone student/teacher relationships, and in the next chapter they promise to wait until she graduates (...or five years... whatever happens;). 
> 
> Anywho, please don't leave me because of this!! We are so close!!

“Hey, guys,” Catherine shouted as the students walked towards her from across the stables. The day had finally arrived, and everyone had trouble sleeping the night before. Edelgards letter had received a reply within two days. It was just as formal and obscure as hers, but they knew he had agreed to the trade. Relics were incredibly rare, and house Varley had none of their own. It was a logical stepping stone in wealth and social status. Both classes had come, and they greeted the knight of Seiros warmly, not thinking of how quickly they would be abandoning her. She carried a pack of food and supplies that matched everyone else's, along with her Heroes’ Relic, Thunderbrand. Byleth bought The Sword of The creator to keep the cover that they intended to fight, and Yuri brought both his real and fake relics, though he kept them hidden around the knights.   
“Hello, Catherine,” Edelgard greeted her. Catherine and the students had met once before on the classes monthly mission, though they didn't have very much of a chance to talk.   
“Ready to go?” She asked the students. They all nodded in affirmation, and the group set off in the direction of Varley country. The first half hour went smoothly, with the majority of time spent in silence.  
Eventually, they reached the first cross-roads, where Dorothea gave a low “Ahem” to Byleth, signaling that this was the first area that they would have a chance to separate from the knight. The professor nodded, knowing what to do but unsure how to accomplish it.  
“Ah, Catherine?” The knight seemed surprised at hearing her name, but shook it away almost instantly.  
“What's up?”  
“You know these woods better than us. In that fork up ahead-” she nodded in the direction “- which path should we take?” Byleth looked at Edelgard nervously, who in turn gave her an equally nervous but encouraging smile.   
Catherines voice brought Byleth back. “Hmm… if we’re heading into the empire, I think they would both work fine. But the quickest way to Varley territory? We would have to go… that way.” She pointed down one of the paths. Byleth scrambled.   
“A-are you sure? I thought we were supposed to go that way.” She pointed to the other route.  
“Really? Huh. My mistake.” Catherine shrugged and began to walk down the second trail. Hubert then proceeded to chuckle at Byleth’s failure before the group continued on.   
The rest of the day continued similarly. By the end, they still were watched by Catherine, and reached the small village marking the halfway point between Garreg Mach and house Vesta. They checked in at the only inn, where Catherine paid with the church's funds given for the mission. It was nearly sun set, and the knight agreed to meet the others later for dinner. It was then that the students and their professor gathered for a meeting in the latters room.  
“Well, that didn't work,” Hapi said bluntly, making herself comfortable as she sat on the small bed. “Think you can do better tomorrow, Chatterbox?”  
Byleth blushed at the criticism. “It's- I don't know what's wrong with her. We haven't spent a ton of time together, but Catherine still felt… different.”  
“Do you think Rhea knows about the plan? That Catherine is on special orders?” Edelgard questioned.   
Yuri shook his head to answer her question. “If she knew what we were doing, we would have heard about it by now. Why would Rhea let our plan play out? My money is on her having a hunch. She doesn't trust us, or the reality of the mission. Why would we need a knight to take out a small group of bandits? We wouldn't. Catherine is a babysitter.”  
“Perhaps, but what do we do about her?” Ferdinand asked. Hubert smiled darkly and pulled a vial of clear liquid from his pocket.  
“We give her this.” Byleth spoke up to object but the dark haired boy cut her off. “It won't kill her, just put her to sleep-” Again, the professor raised her voice before Hubert continued his thought. -For no longer than a day, and, as she has a reputation for alcohol, we pass it off as a hangover. Say she ‘had too many drinks’, and that ‘we wanted to save the village in time’, or something of equal idiocy.”   
Dorothea snorted. “Where’d you find that, Hubie? A certain… Golden Deer leader?”  
Byleth ignored the question and rubbed her forehead tiredly. “Hubert, we can't just go around drugging knights of Seiros.”  
“Apologies, Professor,” he said in a mockingly humble way. “What do you suggest we do?” The teacher sighed through her nose loudly and looked around the room for suggestions. Surely anything could be better than that plan, she thought. The students, however, remained silent. Many of them didn't agree with the method, but found that the ends would justify the means in this scenario. Seeing that she was alone in her opinion, she cursed and nodded.   
“Fine. But really… Was this from Claude? Because I don't trust him or his product as far as I can throw him.”  
Hubert grimised - in what Byleth thought was meant to be a smile - and tucked the vial in his pocket. “I have something of an… interest in darker magic. I've worked on this one for months.”  
Edelgard sensed the professors concern with this statement and jumped in. “I've been helping him. It's safe, professor.” reassured by the statement, Byleth nodded, finally approving of the plan.  
After a few more minutes of chatter, the group dispersed, leaving only Edelgard and Byleth in the formers room. “This will work,” Edelgard said, moving closer to the professor.   
“I know, I just… I don't know. Does the whole idea not bother you? Catherine is innocent. Her only crime is believing in Rhea-” Byleth cut herself off before she said something she would regret. Treason against the church would be punished by death, and Byleth could only imagine what happened to someone trusted by the Archbishop's personality. “Sorry. Forget I said anything.” She sat on the bed where Hapi once was. Edelgard joined her.   
“Byleth.” The princess rarely called her by her name, and the mercenary felt her guard fall almost instantly. “Keep talking” she whispered.   
“El…I- '' Before she could finish the sentence, Edelgards lips were on Byleths, and she suddenly felt weightless. Everything with Bernadetta and the church and Catherine seemed to melt away, leaving her to savor the moment and the taste of her lips. She felt the heat radiate off Edelgards body, and white hair fall on her face. All too soon, they broke away, gasping for air. The concept of what happened felt unreal, though it was seconds ago. They looked at one another - really looked - and saw something new. Edelgard seemed more beautiful than ever before, and Byleth resisted the urge to pull her closer again.   
First to break eye contact, Edelgard cleared her throat. “I should… umm…” She sighed nervously and got up. “I’m sorry. That was… wrong.” She hesitated at the ending, and Byleth knew she had felt something too. But…, she thought, unable to finish the statement. Edelgard was her student, and the future Emperor. But…   
“El, please,” she said as the princess walked to the door. “We can- I-”   
“It's okay. It was my fault, and we don't have to talk about it.” She gave a bittersweet smile as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Byleth sat there until dinner, replaying the moments in her head, trying to find some way that this - that they - could work.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The small tavern had just enough space for the Garreg Mach crowd minus Linhardt, who was already asleep. One other small group of commoners, consisting of three people, were crammed into the corner, grumbling at the others for their noise. The students, knight, and professor sat around a group of tables, all mingling with each other. Edelgard and Byleth ignored each other, instead choosing not to talk at all. Hubert made a point of sitting next to Catherine, who seemed incredibly uncomfortable with his presence. Par for the course, Hubert, the professor thought, trying to give the knight reassuring smiles. She still didn't approve of his methods, but Byleth had more on her mind at the moment.  
On the other side of Catherine sat Petra, and they discussed various fighting techniques. Seizing the opportunity, Hubert silently pulled the liquid from his sleeve and uncorked the bottle. It poured into her tankard, slow and thick like honey. He returned the vial to it's hidden location and resumed eating, almost pleased with himself.   
“Hyah!” Catherine yelled, demonstrating a finishing blow to the Bridged princess. Her arm fell, nearly knocking the tainted mead off the counter. Hubert steadied it with exquisite speed and pushed it closer to her. “Oh, thanks,” she said, laughing. She sipped the drink as the students watched in anticipation. The knight showed no sign of drowsiness immediately, but as the meal continued her eyelids got heavier. Byleth, throughout the night, kept pushing her to have ‘just one more drink’ in order to make their story believable until, inevitably, Catherine fell face first on the table.   
After confirming that she was fast asleep, Balthus carried her to her room. Byleth followed, making sure she got there safe, and to gain distance from Edelgard. It's the least I can do, she thought, applying it to both situations. After watching the Ashen Wolf lay Catherine in the bed, the two returned to the tavern. The short walk was fairly silent, despite Balthus’s efforts to start a discussion. The professor could barely organize her thoughts, let alone hold a conversation. After realizing this would go nowhere, Balthus abandoned her and returned to his room, giving her a semi polite good night. The professor felt a pang of guilt, and told herself to apologize tomorrow.   
She returned to the tavern to find that most of the students had retired for the night. The only students remaining were Yuri and Constance, who seemed to be in a deep and slightly drunk debate about nobility.   
“Well answer me this, Shady Lady.” Constance scoffed drunkenly at the nickname. “If your house is so noble and great, why did it get… get… get unrestored?” He slurred his words, and Byleth realized she should have watched how much her students were drinking during dinner. Before Constance could answer in what was sure to be an equally awkward way, the professor intervened.   
“Guys, I think it's time you get to bed.” She guided both of them up from the chairs, and then to their respective rooms. They both went calmly, only giving each other slight insults as they stumbled to the hay mattress. After making sure they would be okay, Byleth returned to her room and fell on the bed. The bed that El and I- No. She couldn't think about that right now. Until Bernadetta was safe at the monastery, Byleth wouldn't think of anything else - she couldn't think of anything else.  
She drifted to sleep with the memory on her lips.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, everyone save Catherine woke and gathered outside of the inn. After Byleth made sure the knight had a strong pulse and steady breathing, she joined the group. The students and professor took a moment to familiarize themselves with the map before setting off in the direction of Varley Country. The trip, itself, was uneventful. The class chatted quietly, but no one could focus on anything but the mission. Tonight would be the result of weeks of work, and seal the fate of Bernadetta and many of the students. No room for error, Byleth thought as she steeled herself. The sun began to set, and a quarter hours time, they would be there. They exited the forest, which opened to a large, rocky plain. In the distance stood a wide man next to a carriage, and Byleth watched Yuri’s muscles stiffen as he recognized the figure. She walked to him and placed a comforting hand on his back.   
“Yuri? Are you oka-”  
“It's him.” his words barely came out as a whisper, though fury burned in his eyes. “Count Varley.”


	7. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group confronts Count Varley at last, aiming to con the man and save Bernadetta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYYYY. We made it, folks. The big finish. ヘ(^0^)ヘ
> 
> I usualy have a lot of notes here at the begining, but today they are at the end :)

“Welcome!” Count Varley said loudly from across his field. His voice was nasally, despite his wide figure. He was draped in an elaborate purple robe that's designs matched his carriage. As the group from Garreg Mach approached, Yuri noticed that a figure was silhouetted in the carriage window. Bernadetta. Thank the Goddess that bastard didn't screw us, he thought. They knew it was a possibility that the count would bluff them, but simply couldn't afford to think about that.   
Byleth noticed Yuri relax at the sight of Bernadetta, and tapped his arm. “Don't let your guard down” she whispered as they walked closer. He nodded and reminded himself of who they were facing.   
“Hello,” the count said when they were finally close enough to speak normally. Even in a simple word like that he sounded smug. He then spoke to Edelgard directly, who still hadn't talked to Byleth since the night before. “My princess.” Count Varley bowed down as far as he could over his large stomach. “I trust you arrived safely?” Edelgard nodded stiffly, looking straight ahead. He cleared his throat, not sure what to make of the princesses coolness. Byleth smirked at his discomfort, already disliking the man in her first moments knowing him. “I- er- about our arrangement?” Count Varley asked quietly, apparently unaware that the others knew. Seeing his opportunity to confront the man, Yuri spoke up.  
“Ahem,” he said loudly, stepping forward slightly. The count's eyes met Yuri’s, and the fake smile fell off his face almost instantly.   
“You” he snarled, brows furrowed in confusion and anger. Remembering where he was, he plastered on a fake smile and looked back to Edelgard. “Your majesty, I feel it is my duty to inform you of the people you travel with. That rat-” he pointed to Yuri with a fat finger “-is no more than a scam artist and murderer.”  
“‘That rat’ is also the owner of this,” Yuri spat back, pulling out his Fetters of Dromi. It glowed on his hand, indicating to the group and the count that it was real.   
“You little-” the count began before Edelgard interrupted.   
“Count Varley,” she began in a warning tone. “We have delivered on our part of the agreement. Have you on yours?”   
Completely forgoing his act for the princess, he shouted over his shoulder, eyes never leaving Yuris. “Bring her out!”  
The young man driving the carriage began to move. He had been almost perfectly still before, and his sudden and precise movements startled some of the students. He jumped from his seat and moved to unlock the elaborate carriage door. This took a moment, as the count had secured his daughter tightly in the vehicle. Throughout all this, neither Yuri nor the count broke eye contact with each other. Finally, the door swung open sciently and out stepped the Black Eagle. She was in a long dress, adorned with the same purple patterns as her father's robe. Her lavender hair was pulled in tight curls, and her face was covered in bright makeup. She stepped out slowly, looking down the entire time. Bernadetta walked over to the group, not seeming to notice her friends at all. After these silent minutes, Dorothea let out a tearful gasp at the sight of her friend.  
“Bernie…” At this sound, the Varley daughters head shot up, finding the source immediately. All at once, her posture fell and eyes began to well up.   
“D-Dorothea!” Bernadettas voice sounded raw from lack of use, and her eyes widened as she finally took in all of her friends' faces. “You a-all came…” She began before her father looked back at her with warning and fury. She shrank down again before she spotted Yuri. “Y-Y-Yuri! Why are you h-here?”   
At his name, Yuri finally looked at his friend. Hearing her voice brought him both relief and anger. “Bern…” His voice broke on the name before returning to anger. “Did he do anything to you?” He asked, though it sounded like a threat. Before a fight could break out, Byleth intervened.   
“Count Varley. If we give you the relic, can Bernadetta return with us?” She asked the question sternly, only giving the girl in question a small smile at the end. The count thought for a moment, debating the worth of a relic owned by the likes of Yuri. Taking this distraction, Yuri used it to swap the real relic for the fake, while seeming to innocently sift through his bag.  
“...Fine.” Count Varley held out his hand, waiting for someone to give it to him. After a moment of Yuri not showing any sign of movement towards the man, Byleth took the relic from him before passing it to the count. Bernadetta looked tentatively at her father, who seemed not to notice her at all. Edelgard grabbed her hand and pulled her over, embracing her in a one armed hug while glaring daggers at the count. He admired the object intensely, running his fingers over Anna's detailed work. Not wanting to tempt fate, Edelgard began to back away, still holding her friend tightly.   
“We should be on our way now. Thank you for this, er, arrangement.” He nodded at her words absent mindedly, still aprecheting the relic.   
“Yes, yes. Have a safe trip. And a word of advice: be prepared for your meeting with Lady Rhea upon your arrival.” These words made Edelgard stop immediately. She whipped her head around, a wave of white hair following.   
“I-I beg your pardon?” The count dropped the fake to the ground and slowly walked over, though the group continued to inch back. “Whoever made that was incredibly skilled. Not skilled enough to get past me, mind you.” The group stared slack jawed as their plan fell apart around them.   
“The hell are you talking about?” Yuri asked convincingly, though compared to his history it was poor. His nerves came through in his voice, however slight.   
“Don't feel bad,” the cruel man continued, ignoring Yuri. “You almost got me, but this Crest Stone is clearly a fake. Judging by your reactions, the rest is too, yes?” He took their shocked silence as an answer and continued his speech. “I'm sure that the ArchBishop would be interested in hearing about her students conning me and kidnapping my daughter.” Bernadetta was shaking at this point, and Edelgard squeezed her hand in confort. Count Varley was clearly smarter than the group expected, and Byleth cursed herself for underestimating the enemy.   
Hubert stepped forward, seeing a prime opportunity to aid his princess.   
“And I'm sure that the ArchBishop would be interested in knowing that you attacked us,” he said before conjuring a fireball and throwing it at the professor. She would have burned had she not deflected with her sword in time.   
“Hubert…” She grumbled before addressing the man. “Yes, especially when that includes Her Royal Majesty and nearly all of the noble children of the empire. And…” Byelth paused, enjoying how quickly the tables turned on the count. “Didn't I read that you were on bad terms with the church? That's not very good, you being the empire's religious minister and all.” He turned red at the notion, and quickly tried to excuse it.   
“I- Rhea is a reasonable woman. Even if what you said was true, she knows I would never…” He trailed off, suddenly unsure.   
“Does she, Count Varley?” Ferdinand suddenly piped in. “Why should Lady Rhea believe the word of a man she already dislikes over the heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire?”   
“Well…” He struggled for the words. Count Varley refused to admit defeat, but the students knew this interaction was over. They walked away, beginning their journey back to the town, now with Bernadetta in tow.  
______________________________________________________________________________ 

At the front of the group, Byleth pulled Edelgard aside so they could walk without Hubert leering. When they were far enough away from the other to talk, Edelgard started abruptly. “Professor, about yesterd-”  
“By,” she interrupted simply.  
“Umm… I'm sorry?” the princess asked.  
“You should call me By. Students call me professor, friends call me Byleth, and…” She trailed off, knowing she didn't need to finish the sentence.  
“Byle- er- By… are you sure?” Edelgards voice was uncharacteristically wavering, and the red in her cheeks rivaled only her cape. Byleth nodded, smiling at the flustered girl.  
“Yes, but…” at this, Byleth bit her lip, and Edelgards eager energy was quickly replaced with nerves.  
“But…?”  
“This can't start until you graduate. I know there's only a three year difference between us, but the divide right now is too much.” The mercenary grabbed Edelgard's hand and held it discreetly as they continued to walk. A mixture of disappointment for the present and excitement for the future welled up in Edelgard, and blushed with thoughts of the latter.  
“Yes. Yes, you're right. But please promise me something now. Promise that you will support me, no matter what happens. Stay with me. Please.” Edelgard knew that her voice was getting dangerously loud enough for the others - namely Hubert - to hear, but she couldn't care less. Byleth nodded. She felt the same as Edelgard, after all.  
"I swear. And it's only a few months, El. I'd like to see something try and split us." Edelgard smiled, knowing it was meant to be a joke, but a ball of nerves sat in her stomach. Byleth sensed the girl's unrest but didn't concern herself. She knew that the princess was hiding something big, but somehow knew it would be okay. After a few more minutes of walking together they returned to the group, once again separated.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The walk back had only hushed whispers. They were to stop again at the inn for the night, before completing the journey the next day. Bernadetta stood next to Yuri, resting her head on his shoulder. They spoke quietly and stayed at the back of the group.   
“Yuri, you r-really shouldn't have come,” she said, barely more than a whisper. “That was to d-dangerous. What if he did something to you?”  
“But he didn't. I'm okay, and now you are, too.” He smiled at her worrying, and was pleased that her father hadn't broken her too much.   
“Y-yeah, but…” she started before trailing off. Her shoulders began to shake, and Yuri realised that she was crying silently. It troubled him that she knew how to do that, and rubbed her back to comfort her.   
“Bernadetta, you might be the bravest person I know. You have been through so much, but you're still here. And believe me: you're not going anywhere anytime soon.” They walked in silence for a while as Bernadetta slowly calmed down. Eventually, she began to speak, so quietly that Yuri almost missed it.  
"Yuri, thanks for coming back for me." She rubbed her face, smudging what little makeup remained. "I... I felt so alone, and I was sure I wouldnt see you again. And when I did… when you were there…” She stopped suddenly, turning to look at Yuri. “I think… I, umm… like you.”   
This made the boy pause. “Sorry?” Bernadetta fidigeted uncomfterbuly, suddenly eying the others to make sure they werent listening. “Yuri! Don't make me say it again…”   
He laughed quietly at her discomfort, making her blush, before taking her hand. “I… do you want me to say ‘like’?” He said, smiling at the absurdity of the question. Burnadetta looked defeated as she began to walk towards the others, stopping only when Yuri grabbed her hand. His tone suddenly turned genuine. “I’m sorry, Bern. I… I love you, too. I wouldnt have come all this way if you werent important to me.” Bernadetta began to smile through her tear stained cheeks.   
“D-do you really mean that?” He cupped her face in his hand, looking dead serious.  
“I've ment that for longer than you could possibly know,” Yuri whispered before leaning down to kiss her. They stood there like that for what seemed like forever, the others blissfully not noticing. Everything else seemed to fall away, leaving only the pair and this instance together. Finally, they broke apart slowly, looking at each other with pure adoration. Yuri felt in surprise as his cheeks reddened, an occurrence he couldn't remember happening before. Bernadetta smiled at this, before tentatively taking his hand and returning to their place at the back of the group.   
______________________________________________________________________________

Byleth was relieved to find Catherine just waking upon the group's return. They entered the small village as the sun began to set, all tired from the day's trip. Before speaking to the knight, Byleth told Bernadetta of everything that had happened after she left, and what she would have to say.   
“Y-you want me to l-lie? To Thunder C-Catherine?”   
“Well, ideally you won't have to,” Edelgard reassured. “The knights were sent to find you, so she shouldnt ask too many questions. Finishing the mission, that's all.” Bernadetta nodded, but the worry never left her face. Yuri squeezed her hand in support, and the group entered the tavern, thinking it the most likely place for Catherine to be.   
She jumped from her seat as the students and teacher entered, sighing with releaf at the sight of them. “Oh, thank the Goddess you guys are okay!” Catherine walked over to them, her white armor shifting with the movement. “What happened?”  
Byleth fielded the question, stepping forward to speak directly. “Oh, well, this morning, when we were supposed to leave, you were, uhh…” She made a subtle drinking action with her hands, being sure to shield it from the students with her back. The knight's eyes went wide at the gesture before smiling sheepishly and rubbing her head.   
“Oh. That. Listen,” she then addressed the students as well, who still stood behind the professor. “I'm really sorry I couldn't be there, guys. My bad.” She glanced across all of their faces, pausing only on Bernadetta. “Wait… Is that… You're that girl who went missing, right?” She looked to Byleth for confirmation. She nodded nervously, though Catherine didn't seem to notice. Bernadetta was white as a sheet; something else that alluded Catherine.   
“Yes,” Edelgard said. She stepped forward comfadentaly, looking Catherine dead in the eye. “We were fortunate enough to find that she was taken by the same bandits we were after. She was unharmed, and the rogues have been defeated.”  
“Huh.” Catherine nodded, seeming to believe the story fully. “How about that. Well, nicely done, team. I think youve all earned yourselves a nice dinner.” She gestured to the same table they sat at the night before. The group sat and ate, discussing the days suposid events. 

______________________________________________________________________________  
“Epilouge” 

The group returned to Garreg Mach on schedule, and Byleth was sure to get more guards patrolling the monastery at night. As the months passed, Edelgard became more distant with the others, excluding only Hubert and Byleth. The former, however, seemed to despise the latter as time went on. This only confirmed Byleths suspicions that something was going to happen, but it didn't matter. Her only goal was to make sure Edelgard knew how she felt, and that nothing would change that.   
Yuri and Bernadetta grew more fond of each other than ever before. Much of this was done in Bernadettas quarters, however, due to her fearful tendencies. She loved this about their relationship, and loved her partner even more because of it. Yuri appreciated these moments for his own reasons, the main one being that he could be himself. She loved him without his carefully crafted persona, which was something he never expected. He loved watching her paint or talk about her favourite books, which was something she never expected. Despite these surprises - or, perhaps because of them - the pair became practically unbreakable, and learned to be simply enough together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off; I'd like to thank you for reading this. This is probably the biggest thing I've ever written, and it means a lot to me that you read it all. There are some people I absolutely need to thank (even though this story is kinda too small for that), but first some notes to you. 
> 
> 1: I really hope you liked this! It will be a cold day in hell when I write a non-happy ending, so sorry if this was too fluffy. (*´∀`*)
> 
> 2: Thanks to everyone who gave this work a Kudos or comment. I'm pretty new to AO3, and seeing all of that seriously made my day.
> 
> 3: If you liked my writing, I'm gonna try to post every Sunday. The next thing I'm working will probibly be more FE:3H, but there's more info about that on my profile. 
> 
> 4: I started writing fanfic for two reasons. The first was (obviously) to get out all my feels and ships for fandoms. The second was to connect with people that like the same fandoms as me. So, if you're interested in talking or anything like that (and I'm always looking for more editors who know the source material) (and I'm always willing to edit), my personal instagram is ScarSap. (shoot me a DM when you try to follow me so I know you're not a creep or anything.) (/^▽^)/
> 
> Okie, that's all for that. Just a really quick thanks to my friends Olivia, Emma, and Jackson.   
> Olivia is my only friend IRL that has played FE:3H, so her opinion became invaluable. But more than that - she is an incredible writer, and her edits were insanely helpful. Jackson and Emma have never even played FE:3H, but still put up with me and all these crazy characters. Even more impressive; they were able to adapt to my mess of a story and help regardless. So thanks to all of you, because without your help this might look like a hot piece of garbage. ＼(^o^)／
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading. It means so much to me.


End file.
